


Small Lou

by hxroldstyless



Series: larry stylinson one shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prince Harry Styles, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subspace, can u tell i gave up near the end loll bc i can, harry is supportive and i love it, lou grinds on someone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, the boy who wears skirts and smells of strawberries, has a major crush on Harry Styles, the captain of the football team. What happens when Louis is dragged to Harry's birthday party by Niall Horan, his best friend who happens to be on the football team and happens to be good friends with Harry himself.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: larry stylinson one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173269
Kudos: 26





	Small Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind i'm not an expert on people going small or going into their sub headspace so i'm sorry if i get anything wrong!! Also sorry for like giving up near the end, its like all over the placee.
> 
> Enjoy my bunnies xx.

♡Louis' POV♡

“Lou come on, it'll be fun” Niall begged for what seemed hundredth time, but was really only the tenth time today, following me into my bedroom and setting his book bag onto the tiled floor beside my desk.

I sighed, kicking off my pink slip on VANS and sliding them under my bed with my foot. They matched perfectly with my outfit. I was wearing a white long sleeve with ruffles on the very end of the sleeves, a bubble gum pink skirt that showed off my white thighs, land my signature knee socks, which were white today.

“For the hundredth time Ni I dont think going to a party is good. And I especially don't want to go if it's Harrys.” I started firmly, sitting down on my white sheeted bed, slipping my socks off my feet and throwing them into my laundry basket that was at the foot of my bed.

“But Lou it is a good idea.” Niall wined out falling backwards onto my bed making me laugh at his childish act. “Plus you like Harry. So you'll be able to talk to him, I'll even introduce you to him so it wouldn't be weird.”

“Ni are you actually crazy. I can’t talk to him, then he’ll know I exist.” I let out maybe a bit too dramatic. 

“I'm gonna be there with you the whole time. I swear I will. Just get tired of going to parties by myself, never have anyone to talk to.”

“Niall James you have Harry to keep you company and you literally don't need anyone else to talk to when you have the most gorgeous human being in front of you.”

“Okay lou ya need to calm down, your inner fanboy is comin' out again." 

I squinted my eyes at Niall while he just laughed and shrugged.

"Shove it Ni. And m'not going, so stop trying.'' I said in matter-of-factly tone.

***

"Nialler I don't know what to wear." I whined desperately out to my Niall, as I was digging through my closet.

"Geez lou, I'm already on my way, just calm down. I'll help when I get there, bye." I heard Niall speak over the phone, judging by the wind blowing. I could clearly hear in the background I knew for sure he was in his car. 

I whined out once again and mumbled out 'fine but hurry' before I heard a click indicating he had hung up. 

I let out a huff and made my way to my bed only to throw myself on it. I blame Niall for my stress right now. He kept bugging me after I said to not keep trying, but him being him kept bugging me. He eventually convinced me while we were in our living room eating pizza and watching a film. 

Niall said something about only living once and not talking to Harry at least once wouldn't even give me a chance to find out if anything could happen between us. Which was true but I hate confrontation, and he knows it. He told me he would be next to me every step of the way so I agreed wanting him to stop bugging me.

Harry had called Niall a couple minutes after to ask him if he could pick up some last minute things for the party, which Niall had agreed to do. While he was gone it gave me the chance to get ready but little did I know it would be a mess on choosing something to wear.

I heard the front door open and zoomed out my bedroom to find Niall whistling with a couple bags in his hand walking into the kitchen. The worst part was he was taking his sweet ass time. I made my way to him only giving him a quick second to look up at my face which was giving him a death glare. He rolled his eyes, sticking out his arm after he put down the bags knowing what was coming. I swiftly grabbed his arms and dragged him into my bedroom that was scattered with my clothes.

"Damn lou. Ya went crazy." he stated with a chuckle. 

"I know, i just need to find the perfect outfit." i said through a pout. "Now help please," I let go of my grip on his arm and he walked into my closet. I sat on my bed letting out huffs of air while Niall showed me some outfits. I shook my head nearly to all of them. They were all the same in my eyes. Most likely from the fact that I see them everyday as I choose out a perfect outfit. 

I was near giving up hope. And I noticed Niall was too, that's until he showed me an outfit that I immediately nodded my head to. Earning a satisfied hum from Niall. It was some black fishnets, a black short skirt, and a black green day graphic crop top.

It was perfect; it would bring less attention to me instead of wearing bright colors. Dressing like this would already bring enough attention to me but no one actually cared. Kids my age and younger here in Cheshire weren't the judgmental type, thank god they weren't. The older people here had a different story but why would I care what old people thought?

My mum decided it was a good idea if I lived here instead of in Doncaster seeing as people there would judge you for anything you did, and mainly because I was getting picked on at school and practically anywhere i went. I was unsure at first because I didn't want to just leave my mum and my younger sisters there. But she assured me that they were gonna be fine so I agreed. 

"Alrighty tommo put it on, we got," he paused as he pulled out his phone checking the time, "Twenty minutes left. Harry said to be there on time if I could."

I nodded shooting up from my baby blue sheeted bed and grabbed the clothes from his hands, along with some red panties from my drawer. What can't blame me for wanting to feel cute. I started to strip from my clothes with Niall still in the room. It was a usual thing for him at this point and he didn't mind. 

When I was done getting dressed I stood in front of the mirror, turning around and looking at the mirror to see how my bum looked. 

"Lou your bum looks fine come on," I turned to face Niall who was sitting on my bed and gave him the middle finger. Gaining a laugh from the both of us.

I went back into my closet and grabbed my black high top converse. Along with some socks from the small drawer I had in there. I made my way to my bed and quickly put my shoes on while Niall stood up and disappeared somewhere into the kitchen. I decided not to put some perfume knowing it would make my strawberry scent completely vanish. Lastly i grabbed my keys and phone from my night stand and walked out into the kitchen where Niall was stuffing his face into the leftover pizza we had in the fridge.

I rolled my eyes at the familiar sight. Never could understand how he ate so much all the time but managed to stay in good shape. Most likely due to football. 

"Ready?" he said before stuffing the last of the pizza into his mouth.

"Ready." i confirmed. He grabbed the bags filled with god knows what, his keys, and phone then made his way to the front door. I followed behind making sure to lock the out flat before we left the complex. And with that we were both on our way to his car that was in the parking spots of the lower area of the complex. 

***

"Ni is it too late to tell ya to turn the car around." i said looking out the car window to the big two story house that was in front of us.

"Yeh it is lou. Calm down would ya? You're stressing me out, and for no reason." niall stated with a chuckle and pulled into the long driveway. With one parked car already outside. In guessing it was Harry's due to the letters spelling out STYLES above the license plate.

"Dammit. Can't I just drive back home and i'll pick ya up later." 

"No now come on," I watched him as he turned off the car and took the key out from the ignition. Crap he's being serious. 

I closed my eyes and huffed trying to calm myself down and stepped out of the car, I made sure to look at the car window to fix my hair that looked like a huge mess. 

"Lou you look good I promise, now come on," niall said, grabbing my arm and taking me to the front of the house. He looked through his keys and opened the door. He has a key? Wow he has a key.

"Harry mate i'm here!" Niall shouted, his voice echoing around the huge living room. Niall walked in further into the house having to drag me by the arm when I just stood in my spot. The whole house was empty right now but I can already picture girls grinding up against random dudes. Gross image if ya ask me.

I suddenly saw a body pop out of the kitchen with some red solo cups in one and what looked like beer in the other. I froze in my spot once again at the sight of him. He was so good looking I could faint right now.

"'ello lads! Nialler looking good as always." Harry said, putting down the stuff onto the coffee table in the living room. 

"Same to ya harold." niall stated walking over to him and giving him a handshake hug type of thing. Never could do that with anyone.

"Who is this friend of yours." he said, pulling away from the hug and they both walked up to me.

"H this is my number one best mate Louis." Niall said, introducing me. Harry shot me a soft smile and held out his hand. God his dimples. His eyes.

I cleared my throat and grabbed his hand, shaking it lighty. HIS RINGS.

"Hi, m'louis," I said in a squealed voice.

"Hi, m'harry," he said through a chuckle.

"Would any of ya guys like something to drink while people start arriving?"

"I'll take any beer." Niall quickly responded. Harry looked back at me raising his eyebrows.

"Erm ill just have a water," harry's eyes widened a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Niall.

"He'll have a beer as well. Lou loosen up." I huffed at Niall's comment. I'm gonna kill him. I nodded to Harry who was looking for some type of confirmation. He told us to have a seat if we wanted to and made his way back to the kitchen. 

Once he came back he handed the drinks to me and Niall, the three of us were just talking on the couch while we talked about random things. Niall and I were on one side of the couch while Harry was on a big lovesac that was in front of us. I didn't talk much and that didn't go unnoticed by Harry especially when Niall had to go get the bags he accidently left in the car. 

"You're not very talkative I see,'' Harry spoke out leaning back into the lovesac. I just nodded not wanting to actually speak. He slightly laughed and got up from his previous spot, he made his way to the couch and sat right next to me. My breath hitched and I completely froze.

His hand made his way to my hair only to grab a few stands and curl it around his finger, his head tilted to one side and let go of my hair while he just stared into my eyes.

"Your hair is soft. And I like your outfit it looks cute on ya,"

"Erm t–thanks." I quickly broke eye contact and looked down at my skirt to straighten it.  
Niall finally walked in with the bags and I was thankful he did because I would've passed out right there in front of Harry. Oh he wasn't alone.

"Aye the party has officially started." a raven haired boy said, behind him was Liam. 

Then the raven haired one must be Zayn. Niall had always talked about some boy on the football team, i had asked him if he liked him and niall immediately denied it. It was obvious he was lying but I just let it slide. He'll eventually tell me when something exciting happens between them. I had met Liam when Niall introduced us when I first moved in with him. At this point I saw Liam almost daily and I was comfortable around him. He knew about my crush on Harry but promised he wouldn't tell anything harry. I was thankful he wouldn't because I would have literally moved to Canada. 

"Zee! Li! About time boy's," Harry said, doing that weird thing he did with Niall. We all exchanged hey's and they all started talking some more. I just turned to Liam and talked to him not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Harry by saying something dumb. 

About half an hour later the living room was full of girl's grinding up against guy's and vice versa. I lost Niall ten minutes ago and I have no idea where he is. I was currently in the kitchen on a chair that surrounded the kitchen table and was just chugging down any type of alcohol I found. I decided if i have no one to talk to and if no one is here to tell me not to drink i should jump at the opportunity. I could tell the alcohol was starting to hit me hard but I loved that feeling. It felt like everything that was on my shoulders just disappeared, I'm aware that drinking doesn't solve my problems but why not pretend it does for one night. I regret this in the morning but it's kind of worth it in my opinion.

***

"What do ya think you're doing," Harry growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me off a random dude I was grinding on. I pouted and mouthed a sorry to the guy which he just responded with rolling his eyes. That was mean.

"Harry, I was having fun with him." I slurred out.

"Fun? Huh okay. Well the fun is over doll. You're too drunk right now ya really need sleep," he said leading me upstairs while i just practically tripped over every step. I pouted not wanting to sleep and just wanted to have fun.

"No Harry, I wanna have fun." I whined out and stepped into what seemed like his bedroom.

"No. Now quit whining it's not gonna help." he said as he sat me down on the bed.

"Where's Ni. Wanna see Ni." I said, crossing my arms with a pout still on my lips.

"He's downstairs with Zayn and Liam. He's taking care of Liam and Zayn. He asked me to come find ya and bring ya to bed knowing ya were drunk somewhere," I bit my lip and felt my eyes started to water, crap don't slip lou. Don't slip lou. Don't slip right now. Not in front of Harry.

Harry quickly noticed my watery eyes after he took off my shoes. 

"Hey, hey bubs. It's okay. You're okay. What's wrong?" Harry spoke out and soothed my hair. I didn't want to slip and just embarrass myself in front of him but it was too much.

"Want NiNi," I softly said with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh? Oh. Hey it's okay NiNi told me about ya, he said ya turn small whenever you're overwhelmed and that this was probably gonna happen," he paused and placed me onto his lap, "Don't be embarrassed alright."

Quiet sobs left my mouth and I just nodded sticking my thumb into my mouth. 

♡Harry's POV♡

Louis was crying with his thumb in his mouth and I practically cooed at the sight. He was so gorgeous I could kiss his whole face right now. But i won't do anything while he's drunk and especially not while he's little.

He calmed down about five minutes later while we just sat in comfortable silence. I could hear his soft breathing and could feel it on my chest. I picked him up and walked over to one side of the bed placing him down so he could get some rest. He quickly whined when I did.

"Haz stay wif me pwease." he said in a baby voice.

"Of course bub. Let me just grab some water and pills for your head okay?" he simply just nodded.

I sped out the door and made my way downstairs going into the kitchen making sure to avoid any type of conversion with people because I wanted to get to Louis as soon as possible.

I dug through the cabinets looking for some pills. I finally found them and went over to serve him a cup of water.

"Hey is lou okay?" 

I turned around and was met with Niall looking a bit worried.

"Yeah he went into his little space. I just came down here to grab some pills and water." I said, holding up the cup of water.

"We can switch so i can take care of him if ya want. He can be a little moody when he's tired and has a headache." 

"No, no it's fine you take care of the boy's. Ya know where the extra room is, use it if they are too much." Niall nodded and excused himself and I quickly made my way back upstairs and into the room.

I walked over to Louis who was playing with his fingers and he shot me a small smile while sitting up. I handed him the water and pill and walked over to the other side of my bed, laying down and pulled the covers over me and him. I took the cup from his hands while he shifted back to lay down and turned to face me only to play with my curls. 

"Cuddles now pwease." 

"Come 'ere then," he let go of my hair and cuddled up against me. My hands made his way to his hair and I started twirling my finger around it like I did earlier. In moments I heard soft snores and laughed quietly not wanting to wake him. God this boy was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEWWW. This is probably my favorite writing ive done so far and definitely the longest writing ive ever done. But it was so worth it. 
> 
> what did u think of this oneee? also if ya have any requests just comment them or message me on my wattpad (hxroldstyless)
> 
> ok ok stay safe, stay hydrated, and remember that i love yaaa MWAH byee


End file.
